This invention relates generally to board games, and more particularly to educational board games and methods for teaching vocabulary.
Numerous games have been developed and played through the ages to provide suspense and excitement. Games generally attempt to simulate the more intense human experiences including physical skill, intellectual contest and excitement involved in random occurrences. For both adults and children, games have a strong appeal because they deal with specific issues in a way that is sufficiently simplified to be manageable within the imposed limits of space and time. Gaming techniques are frequently incorporated into educational programs to make them more stimulating and fun which, in turn, promotes learning through heightened motivation and positive reinforcement. A properly designed educational game is capable of capturing and holding the attention of the player, while at the same time convey the requisite information to the player in a manner in which it will be easily and effectively retained.
One form of educational game often played includes those based on words. Word games have been played since the advent of the spoken language, and usually involve manipulating the basic units of language for amusement and entertainment while at the same time fostering learning. These types of games are used to hone the player""s vocabulary and language skills. These games also condition the player""s intellect and reasoning by challenging his imagination and general knowledge. Some word games are simple enough for preschool children to play while others are extremely complex. Most word games can be played by a single individual but are usually more fun at large gatherings of people as in classrooms or parties. Word games are typically designed for a specific skill level and tailored for players possessing the same or similar skill levels. Such word games, however, do not provide the same stimulation and fun between players of disproportionate skill levels such as between a child and an adult, for example.
Accordingly, there is a need for a game for teaching vocabulary which accommodates and stimulates players of varying vocabulary skills and facilitates game play on an equal footing, while effectively challenging the skills of each individual player. There is a further need for a game which is both simple to implement and to play while providing positive stimulation and fun to promote enhanced learning. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a game that not only conveys the necessary information, but does so in a manner that players find interesting and entertaining, and motivates the players to play on a regular basis which desirably encourages retainment of the conveyed information.
The present invention is generally directed to an educational game and method for teaching vocabulary that conveys relevant information to a player in an interesting and entertaining manner, thereby encouraging repeated play on a regular basis all of which promotes learning and better retainment. The game of the present invention is designed to provide a participating player with a degree of enjoyment while at the same time, testing and honing the player""s vocabulary skills. Moreover, the game is adapted to accommodate players of varying vocabulary skills and facilitate level game play therebetween, while effectively challenging the skills of each individual player. The game can be played in any one of several languages including English. Alternatively, the game can be played in more than one language for teaching or practicing vocabulary of a different language. The game can be played by one person alone, or by groups of persons such as competing teams. The game is played by initially assigning a play piece and vocabulary skill level for each player, and placing the play piece on a start point space of a unique game board.
The game board includes a plurality of movement spaces defining a play path which includes a start point space and an end point space for concluding the play path over the surface thereof In one embodiment, select ones of the movement spaces include play commands to enhance and direct the dynamics of the game play. The game further includes at least one deck of game cards. Each game card comprises a word/phrase visible on one side thereof, and a corresponding definition visible on the other side of the card which varies in levels of difficulty between each card. Alternatively, each game card can include a word/phrase and corresponding definition corresponding to a specific level of difficulty, in different embodiments of the invention. Depending on the mode of play, the word/phrase or the definition can be used as a vocabulary clue. In this regard, the player is shown the word/phrase and then the player must provide the corresponding definition, or the player is shown the definition and the player must provide the corresponding word/phrase. The goal of each player is to correctly answer each clue and progressively move the assigned play piece from the start point space to the end point space of the play path before the other players to achieve a win.
In one aspect of the present invention, the game provides for teaching vocabulary competitively playable between two or more players having comparable or varying vocabulary skill levels, and comprises:
a game board with a play surface including a start point space, an end point space and a plurality of movement spaces arranged linearly to form a sequentially predetermined play path where select ones of the plurality of movement spaces include a first indicia for indicating a play command to a player;
a set of game cards, each of the game cards including at least one vocabulary clue and a corresponding answer, each select one of the vocabulary clue of a select game card of said set of game cards, respectively, corresponding to a difficulty level matching a vocabulary skill level assigned to a player;
a set of PASS cards, each of the PASS cards being distributable to at least one opposing player when a player passes a turn, and redeemable by a passing player possessing a PASS card;
a plurality of play pieces configured for marking movement on the play path between the start point space and the end point space, each of the plurality of play pieces being assignable to a player; and
means for randomly generating a number to determine the number of movement spaces of the play piece of the current player to cross along the play path.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for playing a game for teaching vocabulary competitively playable between two or more players having comparable or varying vocabulary skill levels, wherein the method comprises:
furnishing a game board with a play surface including a start point space, an end point space and a plurality of movement spaces arranged linearly to form a sequentially predetermined play path where select ones of the plurality of movement spaces include a first indicia for indicating a play command to a player;
assigning one of a plurality of play pieces to each player for placement on the start point space on the game board;
assigning a vocabulary skill level to each player;
furnishing a set of game cards, each of the game cards including at least one vocabulary clue and a corresponding answer, each select one of the vocabulary clue of a select game card of said set of game cards, respectively, corresponding to a difficulty level matching a vocabulary skill level assigned to a player;
selecting a player for a turn as a current player,
drawing by chance a game card from the set of game cards, the drawing being made by the current player;
indicating to the current player the vocabulary clue on the drawn game card corresponding to a difficulty level which matches the vocabulary skill level assigned to the current player;
determining randomly a number of movement spaces the player advances or retreats the assigned play piece on the play path;
receiving the answer to the vocabulary clue from the current player;
advancing the assigned play piece of the current player on the play path by a number of movement spaces randomly determined, if the answer is correct; and
retreating the assigned play piece on the play path by the number of movement spaces randomly determined, if the answer is incorrect.